Packet-switched networks, such as networks based on the TCP/IP protocol suite, can distribute a rich array of digital content to a variety of client applications. One popular application is a personal computer browser for interacting with websites. Websites can provide ways to obtain information, perform transactions, and communicate with others. However, some websites have a malicious intent, such as propagating malicious programs and phishing to obtain personal and financial information. Identifying malicious universal resource locators (URLs) out of the billions of URLs visited by users and protecting users from the malicious websites continues to be a challenge.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.